Adventures of a Cerberus Trooper
by mav1972kit
Summary: You know that one Assault trooper that always manages to kill you? Well, that's Daniel, an unlucky Assault Trooper that gets the worst possible assignments, and somehow lives through them. This is his story. M for violence and language.
1. Can I go now?

**I do not own Mass Effect. If I did, every Cerberus trooper would have three heads.**

* * *

_"Well sounds like Daniels have had a large history with all these logs. It's going to take a while to examine this."_

_"Hey can I come out now?... You call this treason? Heck, I've heard of Turians working for Geth that tried to take over the Citadel. Wait, they died. Ah, guys, I'm coming out of this cell alive...right?"_

_"Probably. Hah, George, can you believe this guy? Let's just finish off all these audio tapes."_

_Audio Log 1 (Daniel Lunes) (Cerberus Biotic Trooper)_

So, you may ask why I'm a Cerberus Trooper...

Well, I was bored.

Said boredom led me to 1 year of pissing off crimelords, 3 years on the run from bounty hunters, and another year of combat training. In addition to that, nice people clad in black armor knocked me out with biotics, and shouted out "Go Go Go" within every five seconds of my kidnapping.

After that, I found myself in a dark room surrounded by tall men silhouetted by a light that covered my vision. I was also restrained by numerous belts that covered my body, and held me in place.

Well, that wasn't the best part. The best part was finding myself trapped in a room with element zero floating around. I looked at the window on the right. Of course, the same men were watching from a safe distance. Probably to keep from inhaling the gases, should anything go wrong, or to not hear the screaming from the frantic person trapped in the blue room.

Probably both.

After an hour of watching blue gas floating around, I finally fainted and woke up in a relatively comfortable room. I looked to the left, and saw pieces of black armor, neatly organized.

Of course, I'd wore armor before, but this seemed pretty easy to put together. But, after finishing the puzzle, I found myself staring at a Cerberus Insignia.

I felt the barrel of a pistol on my head.

"Well, you seem capable in putting on you're armor at least.", said the gruff voice behind me. "Your new biotics seem to be functioning as well.", he said, gesturing to the blue aura that circled around me. "You have two decisions. One, you could join Cerberus...or two, you could die right here..."

I chose to die...

If you really thought I chose to die, you are an idiot.

So, after making my decision I started training. I really won't bore you with the details of the training, it was basically a lot of biotics, gunshots, yelling, and death threats by the commanding officers.

Then came the new uniform...

_Audio log 1 End._

_"Dammit, we're listening to this guy's whole life story! Can't we just skip this and take him to his permanent cell?"_

_"Sorry...C-Sec policy...unfortunately."_

_"Garrus had it all right. Why can't we become full fledged badasses who don't play by the rules?"_

_"Just shut up and start the next log."_

_Audio log 2 Start. (Daniel Lunes) (Cerberus Biotic Trooper)_

At the end of the training, I found myself with the ability to make biotic barriers, and to be a decent shot. The sad thing is, that I couldn't make any offensive biotic powers, only barriers to protect me. So, that whole "screaming in the chair while dangerous gases entered my body" situation was all for nothing...

Anyways, I was later stationed on this planet called Binthu, alongside several Cerberus Commandos. I was originally going to escape, but after seeing a dead admiral being carried to the chamber holding rachni, and thrown in, I went with the "Cerberus Plan". That plan was to not piss off the scary troopers in black armor.

After a few hours of guarding a bunch of scientists randomly pressing buttons on a terminal, the doors opened.

"Hey guys.", I said, expecting another Cerberus patrol behind me.

Well, it wasn't Cerberus. Instead, I was standing in front of an angry Krogan, a disturbed Turian, and a heavily armed man in oversized, pink armor.

Aaaannnnd...that was when all hell broke loose.

First, the Krogan charged, hitting me with an intense force that caused me to fly across the room. Gunfire erupted throughout the room, biotic auras covered the entire area, and electricity flew through the battle.

And where was I? At the corner of the room slipping in, and out of consiousness.

"Enemies everywhere!"

"Go Go Go!"

"I will destroy you!"

"Go Go Go"

"Go Go Go"

"Enemies Everywhere!"

"I will destroy you!"

"I will destroy you!"

Yep, those were the Cerberus Commandos' last words. After a while, I woke up in a large room that seemed similar to the 21st century Earth hospital rooms.

"Well, I'm assuming that the mission on Binthu didn't go so well.", said the man dressed in the white labcoat.

"Nope, I'm surprised that I'm still alive. So, I'm feeling a lot better, can I get assigned to another mission?", I said.

"Yes, you'll be stationed at Lazarus Research Station in a few days. Your assignment would be guarding Commander Shepard's body."

I nearly fainted.

"Wait, one of the guys back at Binthu took out that pink maniac? I need to congratulate the badass that killed him, and that insane krogan."

"Not exactly, he was eventually killed after the Battle of the Citadel."

"Wait, the Citadel was attacked?", I asked in shock

"Yes, Daniel, you were in a coma for two years. ", he said in a normal, calm voice.

I was quiet for a few minutes, just contemplating right in front of him.

"...So, anything else I should know?"

"Well, we replaced the weapons with infinite ammo with guns using 21st century styled ammo systems. We can also use rocket launchers in combat now, and we replaced our amazing black armor with skin-tight suits."

_Audio Log 2 End._

_"So, he's been in a coma for two years, unaware of Cerberus actions. Also, it seems that he was not participating in the actions of Noveria operations, or the "Colony of the Husks"."_

_"It still doesn't prove he's innocent. Play the next Audio log. I'm still aware of the actions of Cerberus during the Citadel coup."_


	2. What is going on?

_Audio Log 3 Start (Daniel Lunes) (Cerberus Trooper) (Date:September 19, 2185) (Location: Lazarus Research Station)_

Patrolling the Lazarus Research Station was different. Compared to Binthu, it had a very positive atmosphere to it. No one threatened me, everyone was decent towards you, and a attractive woman in a white skin-tight suit was walking around. The only negative was guarding the guy who caused my coma. But still, he's the "Hero of the Citadel".

Now about that Miranda woman: She was very attractive, wait... someone's eventually going to read this. Ah, never mind...Anyways, about her personality: She was a...cold hearted bitch! Always criticizing me, always telling me to do everything! Oh no, it's always "Do this Operative Daniels", "Watch your step Operative Daniels.", or, or, "I don't care about your terrible life, or how you had to eat out of the garbage.

_" Hah! This is great, maybe I could watch all the tapes without going mental!" _

_"Shut up and take the notes. If we miss anything, we're dead."_

But, she was alright I suppose. She watched over Shepard for hours, even with us operatives switching out and guarding him like a bunch of watch dogs back on Earth.

Jacob was my best friend. Hell, we would go down to the shooting range and fire at the training dummy's for hours. At times, we would paint the faces to look like people we hated, and shot at them.

The mechs were my other friends. I marched down several hallways with a group of Loki Mechs, and rode on a YMIR Mech's back! Of course, I got insulted by Lawson. Damn, she was even worse than my training instructor.

Wilson was the overseer for this project. He seemed to render himself isolated. He ate alone in his room, yelled at everyone, and gave everyone the feeling that he was angry. I also heard that he pissed off Miranda by miscalculating something in Shepard's vitals.

Well, this is my great home. Of course, I'll be moving when Shepard recovers. Still, why help him? If I recall, he shot up several research facilities. Ah, never mind, better leave the subject while I can.

_Audio Log 3 End_

_Audio Log 4 Start__ (Daniel Lunes) (Cerberus Trooper) (Date: October 20, 2185) (Location: Minuteman Station)_

It all happened ten days ago. Hard to believe that I almost died ten days ago. Well, it wasn't the first time I was nearly killed.

My shift was over, so I decided to walk around a bit. As I was walking, Wilson sprinted in the opposite direction I was walking. Only shrugging, I kept walking until I heard the screams of Operative Samuel. I looked to the left, and saw him in a wild state.

"Run Daniel! They're coming! Run you idiot!", he said, running past me, with his voice getting smaller the farther he ran down the hall way.

After a few seconds of trying to comprehend what he just said, I heard the voice of a YMIR mech.

"Targeting."

The bullets of the mech narrowly missed me, making me roll into cover, panting, and later screaming like a little girl, a little Asari girl. After that, I sprinted down the same halway Samuel ran, nearly tripping over my own feet, and bumping into Samuel.

"Never mind, they're everywhere!", he screamed.

After his exclamation, the YMIR mech walked towards us, and shot out a rocket at Samuel.

"What the FU-"

Boooommmm!

After that fiasco I sprinted towards the hangar bay. Shepard can take care of himself.

On the way there, I found myself in between several firefights between Cerberus Guards, and Mechs. Usually, those ended up with me being the last one alive, while the troopers bleeded out.

After five minutes of frantic running, I bumped into Miranda, knocking her down on the floor. Hard. Apparently, I was strong enough to knock out a powerful biotic by bumping in to her!

Even with the mechs knocking on the door, I started to contemplate on what to do. I had no idea what to with an unconscious Miranda and a shuttle that I couldn't even drive. Then I got a couple...erotic images in my head. Images about an unconscious Miranda. Then I shook them out of my head, and slapped myself. In a few minutes, Shepard, Wilson, and Jacob opened the door in front of me.

"Operative Daniel? What the hell happened to Miranda?", asked a confused Jacob

"I um...bumped into her."

"Well, lets just bring her with us in the shuttle. Come on.", said Shepard.

"No! She may be a traitor! We can't bring her along!", yelled Wilson

"Have any evidence to back that statement up?"

"Yeah, I've been guarding this place for a while, and she was guarding Shepard, even with us grunts around."

Wilson pulled his pistol out, and pointed it at Shepard.

"To hell with this, you idiots don't know how to think for yourselves!"

Jacob grabbed the pistol, and blasted him out of the room with a biotic push.

"Um, Jacob, he and Miranda were the only ones who knew how to drive the shuttle..."

The three of us stared at each other.

_Audio Log 4 End._

_"So, according to this, he guarded Shepard's body in the Lazarus Research Station, and even worked in the "Minutemen Station". Strange, his recordings on the station were brief, but the rest of his entries are somewhat detailed. There seems to be a large gap between audio log 4, and 5, in terms of time. Writing this all down? "_

_"Damn it, wake up, or else we're starting this entire audio log all over again."_

_"All right, all right, I'm up. Just tired of the audio logs."_

_"Quit complaining, or else we'll replace your partner with a Krogan. Now, start playing the log."_

_Audio Log 5 Start. (Daniel Lunes) (Cerberus Assault Trooper) (Date: January 25, 2186)_

A lot has happened since I came out of that research station. First, after being dropped off by an angry Ms. Lawson at the Minutemen Station, my time was mostly spent guarding a useless station. Then, we sent Shepard, the pink armored jack-ass out into the galaxy to take down the mythical "collectors", by gathering the top killers in the galaxy. Strange huh? Five weeks later, we've got word that he blew up the Collector base, instead of capturing it. So, that pissed who ever the Illusive Man was. Anoher week later, we found out that Mr. Pink armored Shepard blew up a mass relay, killing thousands of people. Another five weeks later, he lost his ship, and most of his crew. More weeks later, the Reapers attacked Earth, and we're trying to fight the galaxy for some reason, helping the Reaper cause.

I was later deployed into a new, special type of unit. Unfortunatly, Cerberus experimented on me, and I now look like a husk.

But, I was given a special yellow and white armor. It carried a few grenades, and a SMG, instead of the classic assault rifle I always loved.

Then, I met my team.

Bobby, the combat engineer.

He always carried a special turret on his back named "Rex", and even petted him. Even with the insults he gets, he seems capable on the battlefield, and could be useful in a firefight. Still, I wish he didn't make public displays of his "Robot Fetish" problem.

David, the shuttle driver.

He was unusual, to say the least. He always talked about going out in a blaze of glory, by flying the shuttle into an Alliance ship, so, no one wanted to fly with him.

Sarah, the Nemesis.

She seemed like a normal person, but had her voice replaced with robotic noises, similar to Geth. Still, she carried a sniper that usually broke the shoulder's of desperate people using it. Needless to say, i'm scared of her. Although, I'm not sure about what to say about Bobby, and his robot fetish.

Apparition, the Phantom.

She's always turning invisible, and scaring the crap out of our squadmates with her random ninja moves. She's very silent at times, but occasionally makes a loud outburst. But, I think I remember her making a pass at me.

Buck, the Guardian.

He was the only guardian to use bullet proof glass in that little slot that gave an open spot to his head. Still, I don't know why that wasn't a part of the shield already. Anyways, I think he was the most normal badass person of this team. He was that, "Doesn't-look-at-explosions-behind-him-because-he's-so-badass" type of guy. Our instructor threw a grenade in the middle of the field, and he stayed in his place. Unfortunatly, he lost half of his left arm. Still, a badass has to be a badass.

Knight, the Centurion

He was the leader of this messed-up crew. But, he was even more messed up then all of us combined. He lined us up for target practice, and shot apples above our heads. He was also the one who assigned David to our squad, so, he's crazy.

Alright, I guess that's it. My squad and I are leaving to fight these guys called the "N7 Special Forcers". Apparently, they're a group of volunteers going on special operations, for the Alliance. They can't be too hard to fight. ..

_Audio Log 5 End._


	3. N7 Special Forces Skirmish pt1

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Also, sorry if my writing's a bit rough, I'm still new to fanfiction. **

**Now, this chapter has the multiplayer's N7 special forces. So, I'll be using the ones I use in multiplayer, and their personalities will be in this story. Still, this won't be a large part of the story, and may only be present for a few chapters.**

* * *

_Audio Log 6 (Daniel Lunes) (Date: January 28, 2186)_

Well, I'm covered in wounds right now, I have a set of bullet holes in my leg, my arm is facing the wrong way, I'm covered in burns, I'm wearing an eye patch, I can't feel my face, and I don't know where my arm is. Yeah, you're probably guessing that the mission didn't go so well.

Well, you're right.

Here is how it happened...

"Hey Knight, why are they sending us down to Benning? I thought there was an entire army of commandos down here already, even after Shepard stormed down here." I said.

"I don't know. I heard that we were taking casualties, but I saw an entire army down there.", he replied.

"Maybe these so called "Alliance Special Ops" took care of them.", said David at the front of the shuttle.

Bobby shook his head.

"You kidding me? Reports say that there were only four people sent to the city. There is no way that those four guys could take on an entire army of Cerberus troopers!"

Sarah beeped in agreement. After a while, things got pretty quiet in the shuttle. Being the idiot I am, I said:

"So...Bobby...how's that robot fetish?"

Everyone, except for Bobby and Sarah (With that robot voice and all). Bobby turned around and looked at me behind his golden visor.

"Screw you. Just because I named my turret , doesn't mean that I have a robot fetish!"

"You didn't tell me about !", I said with hints of laughter in my voice.

The laughter was interrupted by David, poking his head out the pilot's seat.

"Alright guys, time to go. Get your gear and move out."

After exiting the shuttle, we moved across the city, and arrived at the designated location.

"Holy shit." said Buck as he stared at the piles of Cerberus bodies, litering the damn place.

"Holy shit indeed." muttered Apparition as she grasped her sword and swung it into the air a few times.

"My sensors detect four hostiles at the end of town. Probably the same that were here earlier.", said Bobby as he closed his Omni-tool.

"Did Delta squad get here?", I asked.

Knight looked at me.

"This is Delta squad.", Knight said, gesturing to the bodies. "We're the only ones left."

Suddenly, a large gunshot went off.

"It's them! Buck, go with Daniel and head to the East side of the building platform. Apparition and Sarah, go to the North, Bobby, you're with me. Move out!"

Buck grabbed his shield, and started following me. We entered the trailer, and saw a lone Drell, glowing in biotic energy. He was facing forwards, seemingly oblivious to our coming.

Buck pulled out his pistol and started firing. A shot impacted the Drell, and caused him to stagger fowards. He dove into cover, while Buck continued his shots. I moved forward. Suddenly, the Drell literally leaped out of his cover, and threw a biotic pull at Buck, causing him to lose his shield.

"YOU DARE SHOOT RYREA MONTEZ? YOU MUST DIE!" the Drell yelled in a frightening voice.

Before I could fire, he used a Biotic charged, and well, charged at the shieldless Buck, launching him through a window, a building, and into the air, making his body literally dissapear into the sky. The insane Drell looked at me and said:

"SHABALABADINGDONG MUTHAMOTHERFUCKER!"

I screamed like a little girl and ran away. He started to chase me by using random cartwheels, backflips, and somersaults. I kept running until I ran into Bobby, who was covered in blood.

"Run Daniel run! He's coming!" he screamed. He started to run away to "Ryrea Montez's" direction.

"Wait, Bobby, an insane Drell's over there!"

"I'd take a Drell over a Krogan anyday!", he yelled from the distance.

"Wait, where's Knight?"

I didn't get an answer. I held my rifle, and walked forward. Suddenly, I heard multiple Krogan grunts and yells in the hallway. I walked closer, and saw a Krogan charging at me while simultaneously headbutting the air randomly. Those headbutts were going to hit me.

I screamed like a little Asari girl, and ran towards Bobby's direction. After a while, I heard a Ryrea Montez's voice, and hid behind a wall. I peeked past the wall, and saw the Drell playing kickball with Bobby's bloody helmet.

"Merde..."I muttered.

Immediately, he turned around, and saw me, poking my head out like an idiot. He threw the helmet at me with a surprising speed. It hit me, coating my white armor in blood, and knocking me back to the ground, and knocking the breath out of me. I slowly got up, and suddenly got pulled by an invisible hand. I slid down several hallways with the invisible person , and eventually stopped behind a trailer. Apparition came out of the invisibility cloak, and looked at me.

"Hey Daniel, lost a teammate too?"

"Yeah...I... ran into an insane... Drell...and a Krogan." I said in deep breaths.

She looked out a small window, and took out her sword, gleaming in the orange lights that covered the city.

"Well, we can't just stay here and fuck each other. We have to find Sarah."

I just sat there, thinking about what she just said, and eventually got up.

"Uh, right...lets get Sarah and get out of here. I'm not sure about Knight though. I don't know what happened to him."

We ran around the buildings, until we eventually found Sarah, crouching down behind a small crate.

"Beep beep beep beep bomep!", she said, or beeped, in that matter.

"Hey Sarah, you alright?"

Sarah flipped Apparition off and proceeded to follow us.

"Hey! We were ambushed by a sniper and a Geth trooper! I was pushed back!", said an angry Apparition.

"BEEP BEE-" a sniper shot flew through the air and impacted Sarah's head. The room was coated in red. A Salarian appeared from his cloaking device, and immediately dissapeared.

"Damn it!" I yelled. Apparition and I started firing in his direction. We chased after him, until a random random Geth trooper rolled from a corner, and fired at us. Apparition outmanuevered it, and impailed it with her sword. It fell. Again, we started to run after the Salarian. The headbutting Krogan appeared out of nowhere, and charged at us while headbutting randomly. I rolled to the side. Apparition turned invisible, and rolled away, somewhere, leaving me to deal with fighting the Krogan.

In five seconds, I flew out of a window, and landed on the ground, hard. Surprisingly, I was still holding my SMG.

After a while of just laying on the ground, thinking about all the things I've wanted to see and do, before I died, I heard footsteps getting closer to my direction. I looked to the left, and saw a faint static, from an invisibility cloak. Remembering the Salarian, I drew my gun, and fired at the faint sign of cloaking. The satisfying sounds of a body dropping to the ground was heard. Unfortunately, my smile was replaced by a large frown the size of the Destiny Ascension. Apparition's body appeared from the cloak.

Well, the entire squad was killed in their first mission, and I'm stuck here. Great.

Later, the sounds of footsteps appeared to me again. I turned my head, and saw the Salarian, the Krogan, the Geth, and the Drell walking towards me. I screamed like a little girl again, and tried to shoot at them. Unfortunately, there were no more thermal clips in my gun.

Great, I'm going to die a virgin. This sucks.

So, I watched, helplessly as my enemies walk toward me. The Krogan spoke up.

"So, anyone want to eat him? Food's good fresh!"

"Nah, lets leave this one alive." said the Salarian.

"Well, torture's a great way of saying hi back on Tuchanka!"

"Agreed, Geth, you too?"

"Affirmative. Dictating possible ways of torture on extranet inquiry logs...done."

The Salarian took out his omni-tool.

"Well, mine as well record this", he said.

The Drell smiled.

"THIS TROOPER HAS HURT RYREA MONTEZ'S FRIENDS! I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM A WET NOODLE!", he yelled in an insane voice.

aaaaannnd, I'm pretty sure that everyone on Benning heard my screams.

So, Cerberus came back to pick up our bodies, and run away before the four maniacs came back to kill them.

Knight was headbutted a hundred times by that Krogan, and had every bone in his body broken.

Buck was in a full body cast, and talked with muffled noices.

Apparition was literally covered in bandages, but somehow survived the bulletstorm. Still, she looks like she wants to slit my throat. Well, she probably does.

Sarah lost half her face, and had it replaced, somehow. Her robotic voice now spoke faster, but in a high pitched way.

You don't want to know what Ryrea Montez did to Bobby.

And I, I was put in the 100 worse, non-lethal torture by all four of the enemy squad. So, the rescue crew screamed like little girls when they saw me.

Still, I really don't know how we survived.

_Audio log 6 End. _

_"He's guilty. This guy was in the skirmishes between the N7 special forces, and Cerberus."_

_"We still have a ton of tapes to listen too. If he's really with Cerberus, how was he in London? All the Cerberus troopers were ordered to stay at the HQ. Anyone allied with them were wiped out."_

_"And you think that these tapes would be trustworthy? They could have been faked, just in case he was caught."_

_"First, lets wait until we finish the tapes, then, we could decide."_


	4. Nemesis Introduction

_"What the hell?", the Turian yelled as he looked at the next audio log."Why is the Nemesis' log in Lune's file? Someone's going to get fired."_

_"The logs were already in Daniel's log set. So were the other members of his squad."_

_"Wait, why would they give him their audio logs?"_

_"I have no clue. We'll just have to listen to all of them."_

_"Damn..."_

_"Will you kindly shut the hell up Human? Instead of being with my surviving family members on Palaven, I'm marooned on Earth looking at audio logs with you, and Shiela! Can you make the rest of my god-forsaken life easier?"_

_"Hey, bud, you're not the only one who's suffering. I don't have a family, they were living in London at the time of the invasion! Now, I've got a crappy Turian partner, and a hundred thousand Krogan, Geth, and Hanar keeping me company! Not to mention that I have to look for evidence on a Cerberus Trooper that's supposed to be condemned!"_

_"Hey, I just got here you two. Can't you guys make my life easier? I've still got five-hundred years left to live, and I don't want to spend most of it with you two complaining. Now shut up, make nice, and get on with the tapes!"_

_"We can't, the audio log is riddled with the beeps of a Nemesis."_

_"Use the VI. We'll have to read the translation."_

* * *

_Audio Log 1 Start (Sarah Benih)(Nemesis)(Date:January 27,2186)_

I feel like I'm saying this posthumously. I nearly died. I, I want to die. But, it's like I can't. My mind won't let me.

It only knows one word: Kill.

Killing is one of my instincts. It's the only companion I have in this galaxy. The only thing I have to love, to hug, to hold on to. When I look down the scope, I want to hug the trigger. I want to hone my sights into my opponent's head, and smile in delight as their head explodes.

This...this audio log is a waste of valuable time. That fool, Daniel, says it's nessasary for keeping me sane. Unfortunately, he didn't understand my language, and walked away, thinking that I agreed in delight.

But...I might have some use of this. I will not be forgotten like those who died in the journey of Cerberus. I want my legacy to be known.

This all started when I was just a mere child, running down the streets of New York. Cars flew overme in hopeless glee, aching to arrive at their destination, as was I.

But my destination wasn't a garage, or a parking lot. It was refuge.

I was running. The shadows chased me, flying between buildings, hoping over rails, dissapearing and reappearing throughout the city.

I vaulted over a small wall, and landed on the other side, expecting ground. It collapsed, and caused me to fall through. I couldn't move, I was trapped as the dust suffocated me. Through the smoke, I could see the faint outlines of people, walking towards me.

I found myself strapped to a large chair, with Cerberus scientists looking down on me. One spoke up.

"Give her the seditive before we put the implants in."

Again, I fell asleep.

I woke up dazed in a small room. On the opposite end of the room, I saw a Widow perched on a desk near a window, waiting to be used. Out of instinct, I walked up to it, picked it up, and looked outside the window. A painted target was present a click away. I honed into it with my sights, and fired.

Wood flew into the air, spinning until the pieces eventually impailed the ground. Strange, I had never fired one before, yet the target was decimated.

I looked to my left, and saw black armor, that seemed to be of my size. I turned it over.

It had the Cerberus insignia.

I felt the hot barrel of a pistol behind me.

"Well, I guess you're next in line Sarah. Are you ready to choose? I hope you make a better answer than that other girl.", the man behind me said, gesturing to the body to the left. Strange, I was so preoccupied with the sniper, that I had never noticed the corpse. "So, will you join Cerberus and become a Nemesis? Or will you die?"

"Yes."

_Audio Log 1 End._

* * *

_"Daaaaaammmmmnnnnn...", the three C-Sec officers exclaimed at the same time._


	5. So what should we do?

_Audio Log 2 Start (Sarah Benih) (Nemesis) (Date: January 27, 2186)_

"Yes, what?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean?", he pushed the barrel farther, to the point of edging my head farther down. "Will you join, or not?"

Ah, to hell with working with terrorists.

"Yes."

"Again, I'm warning you, what's your ans-"

Immediately, my left arm pushed his gun away, leaving his unarmored body open for a punch to the stomach. He staggered backward, and fell to the ground. I picked up his pistol, and raised it to his head.

BAM!

A spray of red covered the floor, replacing its white with crimson.

I screamed, and fell to the ground, clutching the remains of my bloddy arm. I looked to the left, and found another man in a similar suit with a smoking pistol.

"Well done, we might have use of you, but we need to replace your arm...and your free-will."

The last thing I saw, was a boot to my face.

Later, I woke up with a purpose in life. To kill.

These, implants woke me from my dream of being a happy, apathetic individual. I was no longer Sarah the peasant, but the Nemesis.

Originally, I had a silly personality. I was optimistic, seeing the world as good. I now see it as the decomposing body in the most purist coffin.

Cerberus is the grave digger, and this sniper, is the furnace.

And I, I shall follow the grave digger.

_Audio Log 2 End._

* * *

_Audio Log 3 Start (Sarah Benih) (Nemesis) (Date: January 27, 2186)_

My first mission included guarding a shipment to the Normandy SR2. This included the Phalanx pistols, and Arc Projector. Alongside me, I had a few Cerberus troopers, but they were poorly armed. After a few hours of guard duty, we finally arrived at Commander Shepard's ship. Once the airlocks connected, the troopers lifted the crates, and walked to the ship. At the end of the airlock, Operative Lawson, Taylor, and a strange Geth walked in.

The synthetic form walked towards the airlock on my side, and surveyed it. He then turned to me, and said:

"Your presense is unusual. Your equipment and armor is significantly more different than other Cerberus personnel."

I had no idea why the Illusive Man called for the Geth to be on Shepard's crew, but I decided to humor it, even if my language consisted of "beeps". Then again, "he" would understand it.

"I am a Nemesis class Cerberus trooper. I specialize in assassination, and reconnaissance actions mandated by this "Illusive Man".

"Reconnaissance and assassination? Your being here is unnessassary, shipment transports do not require scouts."

I paused for a moment. Why was I sent? I kept thinking until he started to scan me with his omni-tool.

"Eighty eight percent of your body mass consists of synthetic material."

"Do you have a problem with it...AI?"

"This platform does not understand why organics would choose to become a synthetic."

I sighed.

"I did not do this out of my own free will. Cerberus transformed me with implants to improve my personality, and it improved my very being."

"Perception, improvement? You are lacking."

I started to clench my fists, but eventually released them.

"And why is that?"

"We believe that a benefit of being an organic is free will. Losing that will render you synthetic...or a lesser organic."

Before I could scream at him, Commander Shepard dismissed the troopers, and signaled for me to leave.

"Our departure is beginning." He started to leave, but turned around again. "My name is Legion."

I paused.

"My name is Sarah."

He turned toward his direction, and started to walk away again.

"And I will soon be the Messiah.", I muttered behind my helmet.

He stopped for a few seconds, and continued walking away.

_Audio Log 3 End_

* * *

_Sarah looked at her watch. _

_9:50 AM, standard galactic time._

_He had been gone for ten damn hours. The battle had only lasted for five. What the hell happened to him? She picked up a small stone and threw it at a small pillar, knocking it over. _

_"Cah!" the smoke engulfed her, leaving her in a coughing fit. Out of anger, she pulled her Predator II out and shot at the rubble, making the sounds of cracking earth echo around the collapsed building. "Damn it!"._

_"Your angry too? Damn, even controlled cyborgs feel things." said Bobby behind his gold visor. _

_"You think this is a joke? We lost him, and you remain the same person: a selfish, apathetic, joker."_

_"Hey, I'm sad too, I'm just trying to avoid that feeling too. Why don't we all pull out our pistols, and aim them at our heads?"_

_"We lost two squad members, and you're thinking of "avoiding your feelings"?"_

_"Well what else can we do?"_

_Bobby was right. Grieving would only make things worse at this point._


	6. Assault on Omega

**So, this part of the story is going to change to third person at the moment, due to it being difficult to record this event with audio log. You'll see.**

**Also, a large part of this would include the comic "Mass Effect Invasion", but the plot would be rewritten in this story. Some parts would be in there, but faintly. Also, I do not own it, obviously.**

* * *

_"Wait a sec, the battle of Omega happened a few days after this audio log, yet the next ones don't mention it." _

_"None of the squad had time to right it down."_

_The three looked at Daniel. _

_The Turian spoke up._

_"So, Human, what happened? Also, don't lie, or else you're as good as dead." _

_The Asari looked at the Turian, and then back at Daniel._

_"Hey, don't be intimidated by him, just tell us the truth alright? We'll stay quiet, and we won't insult you during your story."_

_"Alright." _

* * *

The lights danced around the bar, playing a role of being luminous, yet flickering every so often. Patrons walked around, or rather, stumbled around the bar, looking for more ways to poison themselves. The dancers were, well, just dancing, minus the lusty Batarians trying to climb on the stage, and being a little too friendly with the them. Daniel, in the usual orange jacket commonly worn around Omega just sat there, shaking his head.

"So, are you in position Knight? I really don't want to fight a bunch of Krogan on ryncol alone."

"Don't worry, I'm a few tables behind you."

The plan was simple, almost too simple to consider a plan. The first phase of the plan included having a large number of Cerberus personnel infiltrating Afterlife, while masquerading as bar patrons (Daniel, Knight, other Cerberus agents). In the mean time, Aria would be lured away by more disguised agents, and eventually get assassinated by teams Gamma, Epsilion, and Delta (Apparition, Sarah, other agents). Cerberus shuttles orbiting Omega would drop down, assault the Capital, and give the agents in Afterlife support (David, Bobby, Buck). Unfortunately, Daniel knew that many complications "would", or more precisely, "will" occur during this operations, but he decided to avoid pissing off Apparition again, and stick to the plan.

Knight spoke again.

"Phase one is probably going to take a while, so why don't we try some of that Batarian ale while we're at it?"

"Would it be insubordination to insult your commanding officer for drinking on the job?", Daniel replied.

"No, but I'll insult you for drinking water in Afterlife."

"How did you even become a Centurion?"

* * *

"For the last time Buck, I do not have a robotic fetish!", yelled Bobby angrily.

"Then why did you name your turret "Lia"?"

"Well what else was I supposed to call it? "Turret"?"

Unfortunately, Bobby was stuck with Buck; the badass of the team that constantly accused him of having a disgusting fetish. That habit of accusation rubbed off on Daniel, adding twice as much "fun" into the mix.

On the bright side, he also had two random Centurions (Due to the lack of leadership between Bobby, and Buck), and David, who was his best friend.

"Shut up you two or else I'll keep my promise and fly into an Alliance frigate!", yelled David behind his seat.

The two Centurions shook their heads, and put their arms behind their backs to avoid strangling the three.

* * *

The three disguised agents walked towards an irate Aria. She responded:

"Would you convince me to not shove you three out the airlock? I lost eighteen clients due to this meeting. If this isn't important, then you're going to be friends with a near by asteroid."

"We've got a large shipment of Cerberus M-920 Cains, Alliance N7 firearms, and even top-issued Omni-Tolls that we're willing to give to you for free. We have a hundred of each type of item."

Aria looked at them, for the first time in her life, wide eyed. The N7 firearms alone would cost a fortune. This would outfit every one of her troops, and render them invincible. Unfortunately, it may have been too good to be true.

"Alright, send them in to Afterlife."

"Can't do that. Has to be at our "embassy" north of here."

Aria smirked, and readied her guards with a hand gesture.

"Really? Is that your trap?"

"Sorry, you want word to get out to the Alliance that you have their special forces equipment?"

"Do you want me to send word to the Alliance that you have those equipment?"

"We're an anonymous donor."

"And what's stopping me from taking you captive, and kicking your ass?"

"And what's stopping me from canceling the shipment? We know that your army is growing weaker, you need this."

Aria resisted the temptation to rip the Human's smug face out of his head. But she needed this offer. He knew it, Anto knew it, and even she knew it.

"Why not Afterlife? It's secure enough.", said Aria with hints of anger in her voice.

"Do you think your "patrons" would keep quiet about weapons of mass destruction in your club?"

Aria stayed silent for a few moments, until whispering into Anto's ear.

"Get fifteen of our best men to guard me. Send them on the rooftops." He nodded.

She turned back to the three visitors.

"Fine. Just remember the only rule of Omega: Don't fuck with Aria!"

"Duly noted."

* * *

As Apparition watched Aria walk away with the three into the allys, she spoke up.

"Target is on the move Sarah. According to other Phantoms in Delta squad, there are fifteen bodyguards on the rooftops. Tell Charlie Squad to take them down."

Sarah beeped in reply.

"Wait, the group's getting closer to the kill zone, be ready Sarah."

* * *

John had never had a good day as a Cerberus Commando. It was either the moral dilemmas, the impossibly hard missions, or the dangerous experiments. Today, he was about to crash into Omega with a bunch of Adjutants (unintentionally mind you).

While he was in the pilot's seat, he heard them banging on the doors.

"KEEP IT DOWN BACK THERE! WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH IN OMEGA! CAN'T YOU GIVE ME MORE TIME FOR PEACE BEFORE I DIE!"

Maybe he was insane, or he just lost the will to take his Adjutant death like a man. Probably both.

* * *

The group walking with Aria suddenly stopped.

"Why are we stopping?", asked an irritated Aria.

Suddenly, for a faint second, she saw the small red laser scope of a Widow, staring at her. Immediately, she drew up a Biotic Nova, and slammed it to the ground, causing a tsunami of biotic energy to flow through the battlefield, hitting the three agents, Apparition, and eventually the Nemesis' in the buildings.

"Ahhh!", cried Apparition, as she was smashed against the wall.

Sarah beeped in anger as she was thrown back to the ground.

Apparition stood back up, drew her sword, and prepared her gun.

"What the hell?", she looked around, but couldn't find Aria.

"Damn. Sarah, I lost he-"

She ducked in time to see Aria's attempt of killing her with a biotic punch. Aria drew a volley of biotic punches, covering the alleyway with a blue aura. Apparition kept up the habit of dodging until Aria used another biotic nova, sending her through Sarah's building, incapacitating her.

Sarah hid behind a wall. It wouldn't be enough to use a sniper. She was better to Apparition alive, than dead.

Aria raised her arm, and talked into her omni-tool.

"Anto, I've been ambushed, where's the support team?"

She heard static...

* * *

"Knight, Aria's gone, ready?" asked an excited Daniel.

"Ready, I'll inform the others."

Daniel raised his SMG, and smacked a Batarian bodyguard between the eyes, nearly crushing its skull.

Knight charged up his kinetic Barrier, and drew his Mattock.

* * *

"The Afterlife team is ready. Fly down David.", stated a nervous Bobby.

"Got it. All shuttles, storm Omega."

Buck drew his Eviscerator shotgun, and proceeded to arm his Carnifex, until he looked out the shuttle window.

"Wait, is that ship crashing?"


	7. Omega Rain

Daniel ducked behind a convenient bullet proof table just as bullets flew by, narrowly missing his head. After taking out a few Batarian bodyguards near him, he took in the scene.

The usual red of Afterlife was replaced by the occasional flashes of yellow, and grey. Explosions sent furniture around the whole damn place, eventually hitting some drunk patrons trying to stab the Assault Troopers with switchblad-, why wasn't he shooting? He looked down and saw Knight, taking rounds of Batarian ale, staggering all over the place, and swinging his Mattock around.

"Hey, Knight! What the hell are you doing? We're in a damn war!", Daniel angrily yelled. He turned around, and came face to face with a Krogan bouncer. Two seconds later, he was sent flying over Afterlife, and eventually flew into a wall, losing his breath.

"Taking casualties!"

"Move!"

"AAHH!"

"Taking caualties!"

"Get to cover!"

"Get to cover!"

Somehow, Daniel felt as if history was repeating itself. Suddenly, Knight stood over him.

"Get up you lazy ass! I can't win this battle myself!"

"You're the one who stood around drinki-" A round flying by interrupted their chat, causing them to cock their weapons again, only to realize that they've already cocked them, and cocked the weapons one more time, facepalming in the failure of weapon use. Daniel spoke first.

"Where are the shuttles?"

"They'll be here soon. They just got through the first asteroid."

"What do you mean first asteroid?"

"Do you want to stay here and chat, or start fighting again?" said Knight, before an explosion sounded off near them, scaring the hell out of them.

"Affirmative on your last", replied an irate Daniel.

* * *

Buck had never had anything easy. Whether it was fighting in a damn war, or cooking, life wanted to take a piss on him, as if he was the only stall in the restroom, even when Bobby was all clean and unused. Still, it must have been Turian piss, because his life just sucked. Then again, knowing Turians, they would have pissed on both of us, being Hum-

He snapped out of his thoughts as he shot another Blue Sun Mercenary. Then, he remembered another thing.

"Bobby, where are you?"

He was greeted by the sight of more silhouettes storming out of Omega's ruins. A few more Centurions backed him up, and sent a few smoke bombs in front of the enemy. Suddenly, he caught sight of a limping Engineer making his way out of the smoke.

"Bobby!"

The Guardian stormed into the smoke with his infrared vision. Apparitions flew by, glowing red for a few moments, and then turning into a dull grey as he shot them with a volley of bullets. A Blood Pack Krogan, bathing in a red hue charged forward, and slammed into him, knocking him over, and his shield away. Before the Krogan could finish him, he drew out his eviscerator, and shot the Krogan, pushing the reptile back to the ground. He drew his shield and deflected another barrage of assault rifle rounds. He looked to the left and found Bobby, with a cracked visor limping towards him. Buck pulled him back towards cover, and gave him a small supply of medi-gel over his bullet wounds. Bobby looked at him.

"We gotta get to Daniel and Knight. They won't last much longer in there if more mercs attack their position."

* * *

"Sar-ah...regroup with the other Nemesis'...that's an order..."

Sarah never really liked her team. She didn't become one of the top Nemesis' to be stuck with a drunken Centurion, a synthetic loving Engineer, an overconfident Guardian, and a pessimistic Assault Trooper. But, Apparition...she was different. Of course, she had the occasional backlashes in personality, but in reality, she was as formidable in combat as she was.

So, with a few beeps, she wrapped Apparition's arm around her shoulder, and limped out of the alley.

"Damn it Sarah, we have to get Aria, we can't let her get back to Afterlif-"

A large shuttle smashed into the building, spreading debris that nearly crushed the two of them.

"What the hell? Is that ours? We need to contact the others."

Before she could speak into her omni-tool, the shuttle door fell out, revealing a large silhouetted form.

Sarah took out her Widow and started firing. A shot impacted the giant, and fell. More forms emerged from the fire, occasionally popping out from windows. After twisted game of wack-a-mole, the forms all started to converge on the two.

Gone was the deep black color; it was replaced with clear blue, convened by numerous tubes and organic bumps that seemed to engulf the body. The stream of tentacles seeped out of the Adjutant's mouth, swaying with every versatile movement. On top of its thin, vaguely humanoid body, was a light, blue sack.

The cynical Nemesis grabbed Apparition, and ran, dropping her widow.

* * *

"David, what is going on up there? Cerberus shuttles are crashing down to Omega!", said Buck, on his omni-tool.

"I don't know, they were apart of our fleet orbiting this place, but a quarter of them just started diving down! Wait, guys, I'm detecting a lot of movement from the shuttles. They're not Cerberus signatures."

"What if they're mercs who hid in Cerberus shuttles?"

"Can't be, there are over a hundred shuttles. We've had missing shuttles before, but these are not listed as missing."

"What else do you see?"

"This can't be right. Where ever the signatures are, Aria's troopers are disappearing."

"Who is the faction?"

"Wait, the signatures are closing in on Afterlife!"

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. I've been getting my laptop fixed. Anyways, I'm going to start working on my story more. **

**Also, could you guys give me a few more reviews, so I could see how I'm doing? **

**P.S., I promise I'll make longer chapters. **


End file.
